in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/New Friends, New Foes
Richard invites eight of his friends over to his house for a sleepover. But when a new villain and his minions attack the next day, they will have to put him to sleep. Will they succeed? Cast * Richard * Torchy * Kernely * Samantha * Margaret * Pealy * Jay * Blovy * Corolla * Veronica * Naomi * Destiny the Kernel-pult * Lennon the Cycloque * Lucca the Cabbage-pult * Theo the Plantern * Mack the Muscle Sprout * Tia the Blooming Heart * Abigail the Poppin' Poppy * Estrella the Smoosh-Shroom * Feliciano * Minions of Feliciano Plot usual, we can see Richard hanging out with his friends, although some of them look a bit sad. : Richard: Yeah, it is sad to hear about that. Perhaps we'll spread the news at some point. : Veronica: Mmhm. : Margaret: It's pretty sad for them to pass away. Wait...what killed them? : Samantha: Blame Andrea. She pushed a button that shocked the water that was filling up earlier. This also shocked Mel and Nina. I feel sad about them. : Corolla: Many of us do. I'd be incredibly sad if someone in our team died. : Torchy: Me too. : Richard: Actually, I know what we can do! I'll invite my friends over to visit and have a sleepover! That should make us less sad. : Kernely: We're some of your friends. : Richard: I meant my other friends. : Kernely: Oh, whoops. ...Wait, which friends? : Richard: You'll see! : Kernely: Going out now? : Richard: Yep! : Kernely: Uh, bye, I guess. leaves the house to invite his other friends over. : Torchy: How long will this take? : Kernely: Who knows. to Richard, he's walking around Echo Creek, humming [[We Will Be Good] a bit.] : Richard: Nice day. Gotta go see Destiny. eventually walks in front of a house. He rings the doorbell. Then, a light blue Kernel-pult opens the door. : Richard: Hey, Destiny! : Destiny: Oh, hey Rick! What brings you here? : Richard: I just wanted to bring you over to my house for a visit and a sleepover. Wanna come? : Destiny: Sleepover? ...SLEEPOVER?! squealing Now I'm in! : Richard: Knew it. But before we go back, I'm also inviting some of my other friends there too. : Destiny: Wait, so I have to stay with you for now? : Richard: Yeah. But don't worry, it shouldn't take that long. : Destiny: Sounds okay! continues his stroll with Destiny. : Richard: ...Say, have you heard about the Sprout Squad? : Destiny: No, why? : Richard: Well, they're a group of plants; Apple John, Wendy, Sharp and Pepper. : Destiny: Okay then. duo eventually stop in front of another house. : Richard: Here's the next one. rings the doorbell. A Cabbage-pult opens the door, then a Blooming Heart peeks as well. : Richard: Destiny, this is Lucca and Tia. : Lucca: Hey! : Tia: What're you here for? : Richard: Just wanted to bring you over to my house for a sleepover. : Destiny: That's right! : Lucca: Sounds cool! : Tia: I'm coming along! : Lucca: Me too! : Tia: But wait, what's happening at your house right now? : Richard: Oh, my other friends are hanging there. : Lucca: I wonder who they are. : Richard: You'll see when we get there. : Lucca: Uh...are we going there now? : Richard: Not yet. : Lucca: Oh, okay. : Richard: So follow me and find my other friends, will ya? : Lucca: Okay! : Tia: Sounds great! group sets off, while Richard hums part of We Will Be Good. : Lucca: Hey, Richard, what song are you humming? : Richard: Oh, a made-up song I created back in 2016 or 2017. : Lucca: Alrighty. : Richard: Wanna hear me sing it? : Destiny: Maybe later. : Lucca: Agreed. : Richard: I don't mind! group eventually stops to yet another house. : Lucca: Whose house is this? : Tia: This actually kinda is confusing. : Richard: You'll see when I ring the...doorbell? Richard says this, he notice that there is no doorbell. This forces him to knock on the door. : Richard: smiling This shall work as well. after ten minutes of waiting, Richard gets frustrated and just opens the door instead, revealing a Cycloque and a Plantern playing Go Fish. : Richard: That's Lennon and Theo right there. : Theo: Huh? Who said- oh, it's you, Richard! ...Sorry about that, we sometimes take too long to get to the door. : Richard: It's okay. : Lennon: at the others But wait, who are those people? : Richard: Oh, those are Destiny, Lucca and Tia. : Lennon: Well, hi guys. : Theo: We were just playing Go Fish, wanna play with us? : Richard: Not right now. Actually, I will bring you over to my house, and maybe we can. It's also a sleepover! : Theo: Nice! : Lennon: Thanks, Richard! : Lucca: I'm excited for the sleepover! : Tia: Hey, me too! : Theo: I knew we'd all be. : Richard: So, shall we keep moving? : Theo: With pleasure! : Destiny: Of course. group begins moving again; meanwhile, back to Richard's house, Kernely and Torchy are playing checkers upstairs as the others watch. Eventually, Kernely defeats Torchy as the others cheer. : Torchy: Aw man, what a sore loser am I. : Kernely: Just keep trying, Torchy. Sooner or later, you'll be better at it, and perhaps even defeat me more often! : Blovy: Agreed! : Torchy: Yeah, yeah, I'll try harder this time. duo prepare their next game of checkers. Just before the game begins, Kernely signals a countdown: : Kernely: zooms into Kernely's left hand as she raises it in the air One, two, three! soon as Kernely finishes, the camera cuts back to Richard and his friends arriving at yet another house. : Richard: This should be the last one. : Theo: Got it. : Lennon: 'Kay. : Lucca: Alrighty. goes up to the door and sees the doorbell. : Richard: Ah, there it is now! quickly peeks into one of the windows, revealing a Muscle Sprout, a Poppin' Poppy and a Smoosh-Shroom working out. He then rings the doorbell. : Richard: Did you see them work out? : Theo: Nope. Muscle Sprout opens the door. : Richard: Guys, this is Mack. : Mack: Hello. : Richard: Wait, where's the others? : Mack: Oh, they'll be here probably this moment. the other two come out as well. : Richard: Here's Abigail and Estrella. : Abigail & Estrella: Oh, hey guys! : Mack: the others What's your names? : Richard: Oh, they're Destiny, Lucca, Tia, Lennon and Theo. : Mack: I see. : Abigail: Actually...I've met Tia before! : Richard: Really! : Abigail: We actually used to hang out a lot together when we were teens. : Tia: Oh, yeah! I remember, Abigail! : Richard: That's cool. Starting from when I was 7, I began meeting you guys one by one. : Theo: Aw, that is great! : Lucca: Guess how many friends I have now?! 17! : Tia & Abigail: Niiice. : Richard: Now shall we go back? : Destiny: Wait! I have something to tell for the others! the others Have you heard of the Sprout Squad? They're a team that consists of four plants: Apple John, Wendy, Sharp and Pepper. : Lennon: Not me. : Lucca: Nope. : Mack: Sorry, but I haven't yet. : Tia: No. : Estrella: Actually, yes! : Abigail: Nah. : Theo: Same thing with Estrella, girl. : Destiny: Okay then! : Richard: Shall we now? : Destiny: Now we shall. leads the way back to his house. : Destiny: Wonder how Jay would feel when I arrive.... : Mack: ...Jay? Who's that? : Destiny: Oh...a friend of mine. : Mack: Ah. : Richard: He's been also one of my closest friends for a long time now, too. they reach the house. : Richard: Aaand we made it! Home is where the heart is... : Lucca: Y'know, who knows who'll be there already? : Richard: I'm pretty sure you'll get to meet all of my other friends, boys and girls. up to the door and opens it; upon opening it, he notices everyone is gone Wha-?! else walks up behind Richard. : Theo: Where are the others? : Lennon: Beats me. : Richard: Hold on. yelling GUYS! I'M BACK! : Torchy: offscreen COOOMMMMMIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!! COME ALONG WITH ME, PALS! enough, the others walk down the stairs. : Theo: There they are! : Kernely: Hey, Richard! Nice to see your other friends! : Richard: That's right! : Jay: Hey, look! It's Destiny! : Destiny: Yep, that's me. : Theo: So, do we introduce ourselves? : Richard: Yes, except for Destiny. : Lucca: So, I'm Lucca, and this is my best friend Tia right here. : Lennon: I am the great Lennon with my pal Theo! : Mack: I'm Mack, and these are...uh...my friends Abigail and Estrella. : Kernely: This is nice. : Theo: Yeah, I know. : Richard: Kernely and the others You introduce yourselves too. : Kernely: Oh, yeah! I'm Kernely Pop, princess of Foodland! Here's my boyfriend Pealy. Together, we also founded the Fun Foodies! : Pealy: Yep, that's right! : Torchy: I'm Torchy Snap, former Firetundra guardian. : Samantha: I'm Samantha, Kernely's sister! : Margaret: I'm Margaret, one of Kernely's friends. Just please, don't call me Marge. I don't really like it. I won't slap you, though. : Jay: I'm Jay Martin, but if you really want, you may also call me "Spiky Jay." : Blovy: Blovy Blower's the name, wind is my game! I also love Cloverjack and basketball. : Corolla: Hey guys, I'm Corolla Amethyst! It's kinda confusing that I look like a human, but I'm actually a gemstone-human hybrid! : Veronica: I'm Veronica Foster. pause ...Yes, I know, I do look kinda like a beetle, but Dr. Zack gave me this appearance. with Blovy's introduction, we can see Naomi walking down the stairs and arriving to where the others are. : Naomi: Uh...who are you guys? : Richard: Oh, Naomi! They're Destiny, Lucca, Tia, Lennon, Theo, Mack, Abigail and Estrella. saying their names, he points to his friends one by one : Naomi: Well, nice to meet you. : Lennon: Wait, she's Naomi? : Naomi: Yeah. : Theo: I get it now. : Kernely: So Theo, other than Lennon, do you have any other friends? : Theo: A few. Also, do you know the Sprout Squad? : Kernely: Why, of course! : Samantha: Man, I wish I got to see them more. They're just cool and all that. : Margaret: Me too. blushes briefly. : Theo: Heh, heh, me three... : Richard: Well, maybe we can go to their house later and see them? : Lucca: Huh, sounds great! ...Wait, Kernely, if you have a sister, then do you have any other siblings? Cousins? : Kernely: Actually... left and right before looking back at Lucca Yeah, I do! I have two sisters; Samantha of course and Lilia. My brother's named Alexander. And my cousin is Piper. : Lennon: Say, you have more relatives then I thought. What's your parents' names? : Kernely: Uhhh... Lindsay and Ginger. : Margaret: I have to say, Lindsay is an interesting name in my eyes... : Destiny: Wait, who is your uncle and/or aunt? : Kernely: My uncle's Gravy and my aunt's Cherry. : Abigail: What weird names. : Kernely: They like their names like that. : Naomi: It's nice to know more of your family and relatives. : Jay: Agreed! : Kernely: Perhaps I can take you to see them sometime. : Richard: Sounds marvelous! : Corolla: So, what's next? : Richard: I dunno, maybe board games? : Estrella: Yeah, what a great idea, Rick! : Pealy: Totally agreed. : Richard: Okay, let's get started! gang begins playing board games. Cut to Margaret, Samantha, Lucca and Destiny preparing to play Monopoly. : Lucca: So girls, anything happening lately? : Samantha: I went on an adventure with my friends Pennine and Libby. Mel and Nina tagged along too, but then they got killed by Andrea. How much I hate her now... : Lucca: That's sad... : Margaret: Got into an argument with my sister recently. : Destiny: I've been chatting with my friend Reagan lately. : Richard: Did someone say Reagan? : Destiny: Yep, you told me she's your sister. : Richard: I know. : Margaret: Has anything been happening to you, Lucca? : Lucca: blushing Uh... You see, I've been doing stuff with my friend Tia. And no, she's not my girlfriend. : Margaret: What kind of stuff? And why are you blushing? : Lucca: ...Just chatting, playing games and the like... Oh, and uh...you're pretty. : Margaret: Aw, thanks. : Samantha: Wait, hold up. How old are you, guys? : Margaret: I'm 19. : Lucca: 19. : Samantha: Ah, okie dokie... to Naomi, Kernely, Theo and Lennon preparing to play Snakes & Ladders. : Lennon: Say Naomi, who are your other friends? : Naomi: Oh, they're Aurora and Quinn. Together we've actually formed a band named the Bloomflowers. We plan on changing the name, but we haven't yet. : Lennon: NICE! CAN I GO TO A CONCERT ONE DAY?! : Naomi: Completely fine, though you'll have to pay tickets of course; otherwise my guards will take you away. : Lennon: I always try to follow the rules, so I will. : Theo: Can I come too? : Naomi: Yeah, completely fine! blushing Say, I wonder if Richard would like to see me preform as well... : Kernely: Shall we talk more about our families as we prepare our game? : Lennon: Okay! : Naomi: I have four sisters. One's Tegan, the other's Willow, the next one after that is Izzy and the last is Mitchell. I also have a cousin, but I can't remember her name. : Kernely: What about Aurora and Quinn? : Naomi: They haven't told me yet. : Lennon: Any other friends? : Naomi: Aside from Aurora and Quinn, I have Christine, Ruby, Becky and Roberto. : Kernely: Uh-huh, I get it... : Theo: I have a brother and a cousin. That's it. : Lennon: I only have a sister. : Kernely: Okay! everyone is playing board games and the like, until they get tired. : Richard: Oh, boy, that was tiring... a while of relaxation, it is time for everyone to sleep. Everyone begins heading to the places they'll sleep. : Samantha: Goodnight... : Naomi: Goodnight, guys. everyone says good night to each other, they head to bed and sleep... next morning, everyone seems to be having a good time at this moment. : Richard: Anyone had a good sleep? : Theo: Yep! Plus I always turn myself on whenever I head into darkness so that I can see better. : Kernely: I use my flaming butter in my basket sometimes. : Samantha: I use a flashlight on my phone. : Richard: Okay then. : Torchy: out the window Uhh...guys? : Richard: Yeah? : Torchy: The city's being attacked. : Richard: What?! : Corolla: ...Well, here we go again. : Theo: How'll I fight back? : Lennon: Perhaps...swing your head around and headbutt? : Theo: But if I do that too much, it'll hurt! : Lennon: Or maybe...I dunno. : Mack: Oh boy, it's about time I beat a sucker up! : Abigail: Yeh! gang heads outside and eventually see a teenager with a mohawk attacking people with his superpowers. By his side some Boomerang Bros and Zurees are attacking as well. : Corolla: Here's your average-weak-superpowered-teenager villain. teenager overhears Corolla and turns around. : ???: What?! I'M...NOT...WEAK! out thorns from the ground at the gang (especially Corolla) : Corolla: Ouch! : ???: Look, if you're here simply to stop me, then I suggest you to leave instead. I'm more powerful than you might expect, especially the magenta girl over there! : Richard: Sorry, but no. We're together, and no matter how hard you try, we'll stop you in the end. : ???: Well, I've got company, too! And I'm Feliciano! : Kernely: But we're stronger. : Feliciano: Stop gloating about how "OOOOOOH, I'M SO STRONG AND COOL!! I AM THE VERY BEST AND CAN TAKE DOWN ANY VILLAIN!" faceleaves. : Corolla: Well, you're the one that's doing it too! : Feliciano: ...Well, I don't care. : Veronica: Y'know what, let's simply get started. summons a swarm of beetles and directs them towards Feliciano. : Feliciano: Whoa, hey, that tickles-! Ouch! Ouch! Oooooowwwww!!! Boomerang Bros notice Feliciano attacked by the beetles and quickly throw their boomerangs at Veronica, who dodges. Meanwhile, Mack is punching Zurees every time they appear to attack him. Eventually, Feliciano gets the beetles off of him and then shoots an energy beam at Veronica, knocking her back. : Veronica: Ouch! : Pealy: ...Great gravy! : Kernely: an idea Guys, attack together! : Corolla: Oh, yeah! Richard and Torchy Hey guys, wanna do a combo? : Richard: Why of course! : Torchy: I'm definitely ready for this! shoots electric orbs as Torchy shoots fireballs; both of their shots aimed at Feliciano. Eventually Richard attacks Feliciano as well with a barrage of snowflake blades. : Feliciano: AGH!!! : Richard: Keep going! : Corolla: Yeah, okay, we're doing it! Boomerang Bros attempt to combat the projectiles with their own thrown boomerangs, but they struggle and eventually some of them are defeated. Additionally, Feliciano soon projects a forcefield. : Feliciano: Ugh... : Veronica: Well? What's next, Feliciano? the forcefield, Feliciano shoots more thorns from the ground and then shoots a large, slow iceball. The gang avoids the iceball. : Veronica: Honestly, I'd love to have a thorn power like that, but I don't really think it would fit. I mean, I only have powers based on a beetle. attempts to break the forcefield with her "hammer", but she eventually fails and is knocked back by an energy beam from Feliciano. : Mack: Estrella! : Abigail: growls You're going to face my wraith! summons Lil' Buddies to attack the forcefield, which eventually breaks after sustaining a lot of damage; Margaret additionally lobs her projectiles at several Boomerang Bros. : Feliciano: You foolish weeds won't stop me! shoots several energy beams and then four water orbs, all directed at the gang, in which the latter dodge most of the attacks. : Richard: We can, since we're part of the Locked Room Gang! : Kernely: Richard, Torchy, Samantha, Pealy, Jay, Blovy, Corolla and Veronica Let's do a combo, guys! Always remember Ace's advice! : Samantha: Yeah, let's! aforementioned nine prepare a combo. However, Feliciano prepares in an attempt to counter it. : Feliciano: Come on, give it all you've got! Boomerang Bros and Zurees that were currently fighting at the moment stop and join Feliciano in preparing the combo counter. : Richard: ALL TOGETHER, NOW! aforementioned groups unleash their full fury in form of two combos. However, after struggling a bit, Feliciano and his minions eventually fall to the gang's combo, and are defeated quickly. : Feliciano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! : Mack: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!! : Samantha: Oh yeah guys, we finally did it! jumps : Corolla: We defeated that loser Feliciano! : Feliciano: I'm not a loser! ...And I gotta get outta here! along with his minions I'll get you next time! : Margaret: He's gone now. : Veronica: So...what now? : Destiny: Wait, Rick! : Richard: Yeah? : Destiny: Is it fine that I...wait, does Reagan live in your house? : Richard: Actually, nope. She has her own house with my brother Ryder. : Destiny: Okay then, so is it fine that I could move into her house? : Richard: Yep! Completely fine by me, Desti. I'll let Reagan know that you want to move in to her house. : Kernely: Another thing...do you want to bring Inkster and Drawliana to the gang? : Richard: No, sadly. Why did you ask that? : Kernely: Remember that the day when after the defeat of Jacqueline who had stolen the magical tools, they wanted to join us? That's why I asked that question. : Richard: Oh, yeah, I remember! I better tell the duo that I won't be bringing them into the gang. : Kernely: Sounds good! : Corolla: Let's not forget to celebrate! : Richard: Oh, yeah! gang - along with the citizens - celebrate after yet another villain has been defeated. (THE END) Trivia * In this story, it is revealed that Kernely has two sisters (Samantha included), a brother, a cousin, an uncle and an aunt. ** Additionally, Naomi is revealed to have four sisters as well as an cousin and four other friends. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories